


Il mio amore 'fedele'

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Animal word [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, PWP, Stony - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steve farebbe di tutto per fare uscire il suo Tony dal laboratorio.





	Il mio amore 'fedele'

Il mio amore 'fedele'  
  
  
  


“Tony, è tempo di uscire. Sono giorni che sei rinchiuso in laboratorio!” si lamentò Steve.

Le sue orecchie da cane-lupo si abbassarono e mostrò i denti. Tony posò il mini-saldatore, voltò il capo e inarcò un sopracciglio infilandosi un cacciavite nella cintura.

“Perché, sei in calore?” chiese.

Strofinò le mani unte d'olio tra loro, sogghignò socchiudendo gli occhi e indietreggiò.

“Perché, eccetto quello e la distruzione del mondo, il resto può attendere altri tre giorni”.

Steve ghignò, gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e strusciò il petto contro la sua spalla.

“E se lo fossi?” domandò, scodinzolando.

Gli baciò ripetutamente la guancia. Tony gli poggiò la mano sulla guancia, si voltò aderendo con il proprio petto a quello dell'altro e socchiuse gli occhi sporgendosi.

“E come mai non si è sentito per chilometri?” sussurrò ironico.

Steve lo strinse più forte e gli baciò il collo abbronzato.

“Un nuovo profumo?”.

Tentò. Tony piegò il capo di lato, ridacchiò e gli strinse i fianchi.

“Sai, non è obbligatorio aspettare il calore per baciarmi” sussurrò.

Si strusciò contro l'altro, gli afferrò il volto e lo baciò. Steve ricambiò il bacio, approfondendolo e mise le mani sui fianchi dell'altro. Tony gli infilò la mano sotto la maglia, carezzò i fianchi e lo spinse fino al tavolo.

“Brutta affermazione, eh?” mormorò.

Steve si sdraiò sentendo i bulloni e il mini-saldatore sotto di sé. Tirò una gomitata a un braccio dell'armatura e la spalla sbatté contro una cassetta degli attrezzi. Il soldato gli mise le gambe alla vita. Tony ridacchiò contro la pelle del suo collo, si strofinò e gli sfiorò la coda. Vi passò le dita ripetutamente, sogghignando. Steven mugolò di piacere, stringendo gli occhi e fu scosso da una serie di tremiti. Tony tirò la coda, sentì l'altro sobbalzare e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Ora dimmi la verità, Capitano; o ti torturerò in eterno” sussurrò.

“Voglio solo che esci” ammise Steve.

Ansimò, la coda gli bruciava e sentiva il proprio membro premere contro il cavallo dei pantaloni. Alcuni chiodini si erano infilzati nella sua maglia. Tony addolcì lo sguardo, lasciò la presa sulla coda scendendo con la mano verso le gambe del capitano.

“Sei proprio incorreggibile” si lamentò scherzoso.

Steve mugolò e chiuse gli occhi, rabbrividì gorgogliando. Tony lo sollevò, se lo strinse contro.

“Però i tuoi metodi sono infallibili” scherzò.

Camminò barcollando fino al materasso in un angolo, cadde con Steve sopra e sogghignò.

“Saranno queste orecchie a renderti irresistibile”.

Steve abbaiò scodinzolando e le iridi azzurre gli brillavano. Tony rise, gli leccò la guancia e si mise in ginocchio tra le gambe di Steve.

“Vuoi che ti porti fuori a giocare con la palla?” chiese, divertito.

Steve smise arrossendo e si mise di lato su un fianco.

“Tu sei una frana a baseball, ma è ok se è per farti uscire” rispose.

Tony gli avvolse il fianco con un braccio, poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sogghignò.

“Dovrai spiegarmi cos'hai di tanto allettante il mondo esterno per te”.

Steve lo prese in braccio e lo condusse fuori dal laboratorio.

“Te, con me, lì fuori”.

 


End file.
